Weapons
How to Unlock All Weapons These you can use to help win the stages: *Mortar This ranged weapon is mounted on the back of the vehicle, and if it hits can hurt. *Scimitar A Melee weapon that swings side by side from the two hands that is holding it, can be lethal to anyone in its way. (appearing in only Cel Damage: Overdrive). *Axe A Melee weapon held by two hands that only strikes down, can be difficult to hit the enemy but does reasonable damage when it does. *Baseball Bat A deadly melee weapon, if it hits and most of the time it does, can make them pretty much shoot off, does good damge to them aswell. *Grenade This ranged weapon can be quite explosive on the one who it gets thrown at, if close enough the blast may hurt you a little bit too. *Boxing Gloves A quick one two melee smack is pretty good, can connect a lot of punches with this, certain to k.o the enemy with this weapon. *Broadside Cannons A ranged weapon that comes out of the sides of the vehicle, not great in aim but do good damage when they hit. *Chain Gun A very poweful weapon if you manage to grab it, turns to an enemy if they get close and you might want to say bye to their health because this beauty can drain it. *Chainsaw An ok melee weapon which swings like the scimitar, but every swing makes the energy bar go down, so dont swing it too often. *Cluster Bombs These are on the back and the barrel opens up letting off bombs that can be deadly if people get near them. *Dynamite Crossbow Shoots and sticks in the vehicle until it explodes, not that deadly so dont be that scared. *Woodchipper It sucks up the enemy and does fair damage after throwing in the air, can be used over and over on the same person to get rid of some unwanted health on other players. *Vacuum Sucks up the enemy but this time it strips them of their weapon so they cant hit you. *Javelin Shoots at the enemy and makes them go back a few metres before getting stuck up-right in the ground. There are a set of javelins which the player can use instead of just one. (appearing within only Cel Damage: Overdrive). *Freeze Ray Freezes them on the spot, they cant move or use their weapons they are just open arms for your secondary fire. *Sledgehammer Slam down with this hard hitting hammer, so hard hitting it flattens them so they cant move or use their weapon. *Harpoon Like the javelins but this time it only has one and it hits hard when it does hit, and still puts the enemy stuck wherever the harpoon lands. *Gunship Lets you fly with dual Chain guns, very strong and you can move anywhere but up or down. The energy for this runs on time so get smacking before it runs out of time. *TNT Sheep This TNT can and will go baaaaaaang, but do not threat no real sheep were harmed in anyway while these little fluff balls exploded your enemy. (appears in only Cel Damage: Overdrive). *Cleavers A set of throwing weapons, they return to you like a boomerang and do fair damage. *Cloak Make your enemies think Where have they got to? I was about to open a can of freeze ray on their exteriors. They cant see you but you can definetly see them. (appears within Cel Damage: Overdrive). *Buzz Saw Only one big saw that carves into their health, pretty dangerous if you can get it to hit. *Nuclear Mine Anyone that will come across this might get an un-organic blast in their face doing good damage, but beware their not that stupid to do it on purpose. *Personal Weapon This is a weapon which is theirs, but anyone can use it after you unlock it. For example Flemming's personal weapon is the Laser. *Portable Hole If no one notices where they are going then they might just fall into darkness and well... die? But they come back for more fun so dont give up. *Rocket Booster How fast can you truly go I asked myself on this game. Well using this, you will truly find out. Oh and try pressing X... it shoots off forward and is quite explosive. To use without blowing it up just go forward. *Seeking Missile Pretty much seeks for itself, literally, goes off on its own journey to the nearest person it was fired at and hits 'em with an explosive atmosphere. *Shrink Ray Makes them really small so they cant use their weapons, they can still move but they are so tiny and I thought their big strong arms could actually use a baseball bat which is double the size of their vehicle. *Tommy Gun Not very good when it comes to aim but does the same damage as the chain gun, just fires everywhere going left and right. *Spring Makes you jump anywhere, thats all there is too it. *Lightning Slows them down while doing pretty decent damage, a good way to get past the Smack Attack stages quickly. (withing Cel Damage: Overdrive only). *Laser Fires rapidly like the chain gun... But there's more... the lasers bounce off everything and have the same damage as the chain gun, now go children and laser your enemies until you win.